1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Filter Apparatus and more particularly pertains to an Improved Duct End Filter Apparatus which permits a user to readily change filter inserts by novel means and which also contains novel means designed to maximize the filter's efficiency by increasing the filter's contact with the grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Filter Apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, Filter Apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the wide variety of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of myriad objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Filter Apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,899, 5,114,448, 5,176,570, 5,462,569, 5,525,145, 5,689,969, and 5,863,310. Known prior art devices which specifically increase a filter's contact with a frame include U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,737.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an Improved Duct End Filter Apparatus. The inventive device includes a filter insert, a grill, a housing with sub-elements that increase the surface contact between the filter insert and the grill, and a filter support frame, or bezel, which facilitates the easy removal of the filter insert.
In these respects, the Improved Duct End Filter Apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus which significantly improves the efficiency and ease of maintenance of conventional duct end filter apparatus.